


Summer Visitings

by orphan_account



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Better squint friends, If you squint there’s a tiny bit of Renmin, M/M, Middle Class Jaemin, Rich Boy Jeno, Soft and Cruel Humor, Wow I really cant tag, platonic markhyuck
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 16:20:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15028475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Jaemin wasn’t the type to fall easily; he had always been independent, and he never planned on changing.But, his only exception was the cute boy who believed in fate.





	Summer Visitings

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first work on here and im still getting used to the format pls pls pls support me n my gay dreams ily all

It was around 2:37 a.m. when Jaemin heard something tap his window. He looked to his window and simply stared at it. Was he hallucinating? Had something actually tapped his window?

 

He stared at the glass a bit more before tap! it came back. He saw that it was a pebble that hit his window, which stroke his interest. Cautiously, he slipped out of his covers, exposing his body to the nightly summer humidity, and tiptoed over to his window. He undid the lock and opened his window slowly and quietly. He poked his head out of the window, only his nose reaching the air individually, when another pebble collided with the bridge of his nose.

 

“Ah, fuck!” he whisper-shouted, grabbing the injured part of his face in pain. He stumbled back, slipped on a misplaced pair of boxers, and fell down to his butt. He blamed the pebble entirely for the soreness in both areas.

 

Scrambling back up to his feet, Jaemin whipped his head out of his window, furiously looking for any sign of bratty teenager that held a grudge against him. But he was greeted with nothing but a dark road and a boy just below him — wait, _what?_

 

Jaemin tried stretching out his neck to get a better look at the boy, but all he could see was his pitch black mop of hair and (supposedly) shivering body. He wondered why the boy was shivering in heat like this.

 

Without thinking too much about it, Jaemin climbed out of his window, one leg and arm out at a time. He balanced himself on the metal balcony and went to push down the ladder attached to it (not many people in his complex cared too much about the racket he was causing). Step by step, he climbed down the ladder to the ground. He hopped off two steps away from the sidewalk and looked at the boy, who had taken a few steps back from where the ladder was placed.

 

Jaemin saw that the other was just a tiny bit pale than himself, and was dressed unbelievably nice for someone who just threw a pebble at Jaemin’s face. “What do you want?” Jaemin spat out, crossing his arms. He wasn’t ever that cold, and he hadn’t even intended on sounding that cold to the stranger, but something inside of him sparked and he was enraged by the pure sight of the boy.

 

“I need somewhere to stay for the night.”

 

He was almost taken aback by how rehearsed the other sounded, how automatic his voice was. “Oh yeah?” he began, mustering up even more infuriation. “And what does that have to do with me? We don’t know each other. We’re complete strangers."

 

The other simply smiled (which was more genuine than Jaemin thought, considering the fact his eyes crinkled into half moons) and retorted, "I’m Lee Jeno."

 

It was obvious that Jeno expected for him to introduce himself as well. “Na Jaemin.”

 

“See? Now we’re not complete strangers. Now, will you let me stay with you for one night? If you want to know why, it’s because-“

 

“Shut up, I don’t want a sob story. Just follow me, Lee." Jaemin shocked himself at how he took control, but then again, either way he wasn’t in the mood for a sob story. He swiftly went back up the ladder, then stopped at the balcony to see Jeno on the third step. “Hurry up, I don’t have all day!” Jeno groaned and picked up his pace. Soon, the two boys were both on the balcony.

 

Jaemin climbed back into his window to his room first, not hesitating any limb. Jeno, however took thirty years to get one limb through at a time. Once he was in, he said, “Hey, Jaemin, you do realize you’re in nothing but a shirt and boxers, right?”

 

"Yeah, I’m not blind. This is what I wear to bed. But you’re wearing skinny jeans and a button up at 3 a.m., so I think you’re more questionable in fashion.”

 

“What are you talking about? I look completely normal.”

 

—

 

Jaemin had set up a mini bed for Jeno, not ‘particularly the best for a comfortable night’s sleep’ in Jeno’s opinion, even though it was made up blankets and pillow and plushies. It seemed like Jaemin's dream bed, if he were to be honest.

 

The two had set up for bed, when Jeno spoke up, “What’ll you do if you wake up and I’m gone?"

 

The other hadn’t even hesitated. “Well, considering the fact I know nothing about you besides your name, I’d be pretty relieved that you’d had left my personal life."

 

“You consider me a part of your personal life? Aw, that’s sweet."

 

"Shut up, Lee."

 

—

 

Jaemin’s eyes fluttered open, and the first thing he noticed was that his pillow wasn’t drenched in drool like how it usually was. “What..?" He pulled himself off of his bed and stretched his arms, taking in the world around him. He noticed that, as he had said earlier that morning, Jeno was gone. He also noticed that the pair of boxers he slipped on were now out of sight. The bed he made for Jeno was now neatly folded and all contents of his were conveniently placed beside the corner of his bed.

 

His bedroom door flew open, revealing his younger half-brother. “Good morning, Princess Aurora. How was your sleep?” Jisung perked his eyebrows with a tiny smirk.

 

“Oh, piss off," Jaemin grumbled, shooing his hand at him with a frown.

 

“Oh, well, anything for my princess.” He flinched at the sight of Jaemin grabbing his (extremely heavy and painful) flashlight. He raced out, "Mom said breakfast was ready!” and sped out of the older's room, leaving him alone with his thoughts.


End file.
